


So Say the Word and I'll Be Running Back to Find You

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: A simple mission has gone wrong and now Kylo is cornered. Luckily, someone in the galaxy cares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I forgot where this idea even came from. But I had it, and then this happened! Just a little something I needed to get out of my system, and it felt good to write something quick. :)

Ren cursed as he tried in vain once more to ignite his saber. He cursed the weapon, cursed himself, cursed the Order, cursed this damn mission on this Force-forsaken planet. And most of all cursed the feral alien creature currently circling him, the reason for his predicament.

 

The lightsaber gave a halfhearted buzz and flicker but did not light. With a snarl he clipped it back onto his belt and tried again to push the creature back with the Force, but to no avail. 

 

He backed away, but could only go so far, prevented by one of the many deep chasms that covered the planet like scars. He'd already tried running past the creature, only to be swept back by its long tail or clawed arm-like appendages.

 

The thing was huge, larger than a bantha, faster than it should have been for its size, and vicious. It was a deep green-black color with hard skin, a long pointed face with multiple eyes and long razor sharp teeth. There were spikes along its spine to the tip of the tail and on its shoulders. It walked on all fours with long, awkwardly angled limbs, but could stand on two to take swings at its prey.

 

Worst of all, it seemed to have some sort of innate resistance to the Force: none of Kylo's usual attacks worked on it. He'd then immediately reached for and ignited his saber, only to have it knocked violently from his hand by the thing's thrashing tail. He'd summoned it back to him only to find it badly damaged. Then he'd been attacked relentlessly, only barely managing to defend himself, and now backed up with the canyon behind him and no plan.

 

This was supposed to be a simple mission: in and out, grab some diadem from abandoned ruins for the kyber crystal it contained. In his overconfidence he hadn’t adequately prepared, hadn’t brought enough food or water, leaving him dizzy and nauseous. Then there were complications retrieving the item, and now _this_.

 

So there he stood, panting, sweat soaked, robes torn, sore all over, bleeding from his hands and arms and his right hip and leg where the thing had managed to land a hit. Hux's stern voice rang in his head, mocking him for the lack of foresight that had led him here. He tried to block it out. He had to focus or he was going to die here.

 

The barren landscape didn't help matters one bit. Unable to use the Force on the creature, he tried to find something big enough that he could at least use the Force throw at it, but there were only useless dead plants and stray too-small rocks which only bounced off its thick hide.

 

The part of him that was still coherent was furious. He was _better than this_ , smarter, stronger. But his limbs felt heavy and his head felt like mush and his vision blurred and he couldn't...couldn't concentrate...

 

When the creature charged again he could only close his eyes and brace himself for impact, hoping at least that he'd be pushed to the side and not back into the chasm behind him.

 

He heard it shift as it started to swing its long tail. Then there was a loud blast and an ear-splitting, shrieking roar. Several more blasts and several more roars followed. The expected blow never came.

 

Cautiously, Kylo opened his eyes to what was possibly the most welcome sight he'd ever seen in his life.

 

Hux was striding rapidly directly towards the creature, firing a blaster rifle, a hard, fierce look on his face. The creature was down and not even attempting to get up, but he kept firing shot after shot, until thick green blood soaked the ground around it and it didn't give so much as a twitch.

 

Hux gave it a disgusted, appraising look and, satisfied, tossed the rifle aside and turned to face Ren.

 

When he took in Ren's state some of the hardness melted from his expression. His mouth still twitched the way it did when he was irritated but his eyes, at least, held concern.

 

Kylo stared at him, disbelieving. Was this some sort of hallucination? A cruel joke played by the Force? It all felt real - the dry air, the pounding in his head, the stench of the creature's blood.

 

But why in the hells was Hux here, saving him?

 

Before he could ask, Hux stepped closer. His posture was perfect as ever and hands were clasped behind his back, as if he had just strolled off the bridge, not taken down an enormous animal. He stopped barely a foot from Kylo, taking a closer look at him and correctly reading his confused expression.

 

"When you didn't arrive at the rendezvous point on time I knew something must have gone wrong,” Hux explained. “This was to be a quick mission, and I know for a fact that tardiness is not among your many flaws.” In spite of his harsh words, his eyes remained soft, worried as they flickered over Kylo. One hand twitched, wanting to reach out to him. He clenched it to stop himself from doing so.

 

"I don't understand," Kylo said, wishing his voice wasn't so slurred. He knew he sounded, and looked, unacceptably _weak_.

 

"What's not to understand?"

 

"We had a fight. You're angry with me."

 

The first part was certainly true. The night before they'd had their worst fight since taking the plunge into a real relationship only a few months ago. There had been shouting and insults and they’d spent the night in separate quarters for the first time in weeks. Then the next morning they hadn't spoken before Ren departed on his mission.

 

The second part...

 

"Only a little angry," Hux countered. He wasn't, actually, not anymore, not since Ren failed to show up at the meeting point and certainly not since seeing him cornered and bleeding. Every last inch of hot anger had burned up until only fear remained, cold and heavy in his chest.

 

"Oh." Kylo blinked sluggishly, speechless in his confusion.

 

Suddenly Hux registered the implication of what Kylo said a moment ago. The last of his annoyance slipped from his face and he stepped closer.

 

"Kylo," he said, voice so soft he didn't recognize it. "I wasn't going to leave you to die just because we had a stupid fight."

 

"Oh," Kylo repeated, swaying a little on his feet.

 

Hux took a deep breath. Then he stepped close, flush against Kylo, arms moving around his waist. Kylo slumped gratefully against him. He looped his arms loosely around Hux and pressed his face into his shoulder, closing his eyes against the dizziness.

 

His mind still wouldn't form words; instead he just sighed softly against the fabric of Hux's shirt, hoping it came across as relieved as he felt. Because Hux...Hux still cared, at least enough to come save him.

 

The little sound tugged at something in Hux and he was flooded with anxiety. Where had he fallen short as a partner that Ren believed he would let this happen to him? He squeezed the trembling body in his arms a little tighter.

 

"I'll always come back for you," he whispered fiercely. "Nothing you say or do could change that. Whatever happens, you're mine."

 

Kylo said nothing but pressed more firmly into his shoulder, nodding slightly. Even if he could speak, he wasn’t sure there were words for the strange, buzzing, warm feeling it gave him to know that Hux would not just abandon him.

 

Hux had doubted his own decision to come out here alone, leaving the troopers behind at the escape shuttle, but now he was glad for it because he could hold Ren without their prying eyes. Ren seemed to need it, though he’d never admit to it.

 

He wasn’t very good at offering comfort, he was _learning_ but it was a slow process. But he kept his hands firm on Ren’s lower back, one thumb rubbing absently up and down, and just let him breathe for a while.

 

When Ren pulled away a little he already looked worlds better, like something inside of him had righted itself in Hux’s arms. Hux appraised him, then licked his thumb and rubbed at a smudge of dirt on one cheek. Ren gave a startled laugh at the gesture. He turned his face and kissed Hux’s palm.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” he muttered.

 

“You must be rubbing off on me,” Hux retorted, giving Kylo’s face one last stroke before reaching down and taking his arm. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

 

 _Home_ may have just been a beyond ordinary set of rooms on a massive Star Destroyer, but returning to it with Kylo safe by his side, there was no better place in the entire galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
